


Pain

by LarryHoranStylinson



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlnson, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryHoranStylinson/pseuds/LarryHoranStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary</p>
<p>Harry has been having very odd nightmares about Louis and not knowing why , soon harry realizes the nightmares are really trying to warn him to keep Louis safe from any harm but he begins to get depressed from the dreams and the one person he is trying to protect...is trying to protect harry at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

"Harry"......what the ? "Harry"..... what was that ?. Harry knew he was dreaming but it sounded so real.

     "Harry....help!"  it was Louis ! all Harry could see in his dream was a scarcely dark sky but the grass was very green and the trees swayed in the wind , Birds were chirping and everything seemed so happy and normal.

That was until he could see what looked to be Louis on his knees in the distance holding his stomach, he could hear the painful screams coming from his band mates mouth. Harry felt his stomach flop and suddenly felt ill he rushed to louis and dropped by his side there was blood....everywhere!

   Louis screamed again . " Harry help me please!"  Louis begged and moaned , then a loud bang is all Harry heard before sitting up straight in his bed . Another bad dream , thats the third one this week but its always the same dream . harry brushed it off wiping sweat away from his forehead and reached over to the bedside table grabbing his phone , it read 3:00 am. Harry groaned and got out of his bed pushing the blankets out of his way .

He was finnaly in louis' and his living room in their flat , flicking the light on harry jumped when he saw louis' body laying fast asleep on the couch.

    Harry sighed and quickly made his way over to the kitchen , trying to be as quiet as possible he didn't want to wake Louis. Milk ? soda? water ? harry's eyes scanned the fridge looking for something to drink. he settled on water and made his way over to the cupboard next to the sink , pulling a glass off the second shelf and carefully turned the sink on filling his glass halfway . "Hey haz" Harry jumped and turned around to see Louis , his hair was going in every which way on his head and harry couldn't help but grin at his best friend.  
  
"was i bieng to loud?" harry questioned worried he had woke louis. " Oh no , i had to pee when i came back down here to get my pillow and phone i heard you turn the sink on"

  Louis smiled at harry reassuringly and harry nodded grabbing his glass  finishing the water and setting it in the sink . Louis was leaning against the counter watching harry's every move with a smile , " hey haz?" harry nodded stopping in front of louis "hm?" " do you mind if i slept with you tonight , i had a nightmare an-" "of course u can boo bear" harry smiled cutting him off mid sentence.  "come on"  they made their way up to harry's room and louis quietly shut the door behind him . The two boys climbed into the bed harry pulled the covers up over the two and wrapped his arm around louis waist , louis smiled and slowly felt himself fall into a deep sleep harry falling into the darkness slowly after louis.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my original story from Watt pad but i want to put it on here , the first chapter is kind of short.
> 
>  
> 
> . My Watt pad -- http://www.wattpad.com/user/larryloverstylinson
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!:)


End file.
